What Happens At Night
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Its human reaction, and both of them were oblivious to it.


_**What Happens at Night...**_

_By: Rebecca Potter_

**It was slightly chilly **on the front lawn of the Burrow. Harry walked slower as he reached the side of the house. He finally got to the window, and evaluated the situation. Should he yell, whisper? So he did a little bit of both.

"Ginny! Ginny open your window!" There was a rustle from her room and then a small light came on. Ginny opened her window slowly, trying not to make any noise. She did not want her siblings waking up. Harry looked up to the window as Ginny opened it.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Harry smiled, and took another deep breath.

"Come on!" Ginny did not believe her ears.

"Are you asking me to sneak out Mr. Potter?" He smirked and replied, "Maybe."

"After 6 years, you and I both know it should be me asking you to sneak out." Harry laughed.

"That's why I'm asking you. I'm full of surprises." Ginny raised her eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on Gin, you know you want to." Harry was counting on her coming out.

"Alright, give me a second." She went back inside the window and got ready. Harry waited outside, and at this point he was very inpatient. It's not that he was mad, he was anxious. Ginny threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put her hair back. Not really sure how she was going to get out her house, she thought the window was the best option. She went back to the window sill and looked down at Harry. He was set out from the grass wear a red t-shirt and jeans, kind of like how he is set out from everyone else.

"Harry, how am I going to get down?" Harry did not know, he hadn't really thought that part out.

"I'll catch you." Ginny's eyes widened, as she said "Harry, its one story!" Harry shrugged.

"Do you not trust me?" Harry replied.

"Oh, I do. I just don't want anything to happen to me." Harry stepped closer to the house, and opened his arms.

"I won't drop you, I promise. You just have to trust me." Ginny went with her gut, and sung her legs over the window sill. "You better catch me Harry James, or I swear-"

"Or what Gin?" Harry said laughing.

"Just be ready" she said laughing. Ginny shut her eyes and hoped for the best. She jumped out of the window, and before she knew it, she was in Harry's arms. She opened one eye, then the other, and nothing hurt. She was okay.

"I told you I would catch you." Harry was so close to Ginny that he could have kissed her, but he didn't. He didn't know exactly how she felt. Considering that he broke up with her just a month and a half ago. Ginny looked into his green eyes and felt as though the world had disappeared.

"Right, well, where are we going?" Ginny said. Harry came back to reality and answered Ginny.

"Well, I thought we could go for a walk, or something." Ginny knew what was going to end up happening, but she did not care, she liked Harry so much, but she still considered the possibility of him never coming back while she is at Hogwarts for her 6th year.

"Okay, let's go." Harry dropped her on her feet gently and they began to walk side by side. Ginny felt as though she had run a marathon with the sweat accumulating on her hands. Harry was afraid of stuttering his words, but he thought about when they were going out, and he was fine. There was something rather important he had to talk to her about.

"Gin, I want you to know, that, I still care about you, a lot." Ginny looked down at her feet.

"I know Harry. That why we aren't dating anymore. And I understand that decision one hundred percent. That why I'm going to regret doing this." Ginny sped in front of Harry, and placed her hands on his chest. Then she kissed him. She didn't exactly know how he was going to react, but she wanted to do it so badly. Just to have him around her gave her butterflies. Harry didn't quite know how to react, but he did know that this was better than any words he could ever come up with. But the feelings deep within him overcame his cloudy judgment of what he had to do and he embrace Ginny with his real feelings and held her tight, for that was all he real knew how to do. Their passionate kiss somehow made all the other troubles and worries complete leave their bodies and they pushed deeper into the kiss. Ginny worried that Harry would push her away at first, but now she feels like Harry will never let her go. He had been so surprised and shocked he barely moved, at first. Now he truly did realize that he needed Ginny, that maybe he even loved her. But right now he was supposed to be thinking about the Horcruxes, and about defeating Voldemort, so he shouldn't be kissing Ginny. But it felt so natural, that he immediately sunk into the kiss deeper and deeper until he felt that he could not stop, that he could not break away from Ginny for a long time, a very long time. Finally, Ginny broke away, only because she was so happy if she smiled any longer, she wouldn't be able to kiss. Deep inside Ginny knew it was wrong of her to do that, and she knew that Harry knew the exact same thing, but neither of them stopped, because they both loved it. Although at the same time, they knew it was wrong.

"Ginny, I really do care about you, and I don't want to jeopardize what we have, which is why I'm trying to keep you safe-"

"I know that Harry, but I just can't help myself, I've liked you for seven years. Seven years and now that you have feelings in return I cannot touch you? My emotions are not agreeing to that, and I don't think yours are either." Ginny said, standing her ground. Harry agreed with her one hundred and ten percent, but this wasn't just about their relationship, or Ginny's crush on Harry for seven years. This was about safety, about Ginny's whole family, about friends of the family, particularly The Order. He would not be able to live with himself if Mrs. or Mr. Weasley got hurt because Harry couldn't keep his hands off Ginny, and he meant that with every feeling in his body. If Ginny could resist herself for seven years, one more year should not hurt her that badly.

"Your right Ginny, they aren't, but I'm not going to hurt everyone else because I, I, because I love you." The air in Ginny's throat seemed to have held on to lungs because she felt as though she could not breathe, never mind even look at Harry. For seven years she was waiting for him to kiss her, have a relationship with her, but she had never ever imagined Harry to say that he loves her. Not that she had a problem, because she knew that she loved him, from the day she met him near the Hogwarts Express, but she had never pictured it to be something like this. The moment felt so perfect that Harry had to tell her. She wasn't saying anything, which was not a very good feeling, but Harry stood his place, trying to pluck up any extra courage for what she was going to say next.

"Harry, I love you too, did you even need me to tell you that?" Ginny said quietly, because that was the only way she could say anything right now. She grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled him into another passionate kiss. This kiss was different from the first though, it was more powerful as though the last kiss was absolutely nothing. It seemed that they had both put their real feelings into this kiss and it was ever more the better. Harry, trying to stop his hands from shaking, placed his hands softly on the small of her back, while Ginny wrapped her hands behind his neck, playing with his unmanageable hair. Ginny's heart was beating so fast, although she wasn't sure it was because Harry was making the space between them disappear, or because his words re-played in her head, over and over. While the moon rose completely over the lake beside the house, the luminescent reflected off of Harry's glasses, Ginny's fiery red hair, and Ginny's soft, glowing skin. Harry broke the kiss this time, continuing his kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. His hands slowly rubbed her soft arms, while Ginny tried hard to keep her breathe. Her heart beat never lessened the whole time Harry softly brushed his lip against her skin, giving her shivers, despite the fact she was burning hot.

"Ha-Harry lets take this somewhere else." Ginny spoke so soft she could hardly hear herself. Harry's head lift to hers, and their eyes met. Harry saw the look of fire in Ginny's eyes, and she was not willing to let go of Harry now. Ginny reached up to Harry, her hands cupping his face, and gave him one last kiss. Then, Harry gently wrapped one arm around her back and picked her up bridal style.

"Of course." Harry replied, and his simple words triggered a spark in Ginny. She kissed him quickly and hard while he walked back to the house. Ginny did not pay attention to where they were going after that, and before she knew it, she was gently placed on her bed. Harry climbed on top of her and continued to put soft kisses down her neck. Harry was no long nervous, because he knew that they both wanted this, and nothing was going to stop it.

"Harry, I want you."

"You already have me, all of me." Ginny's raised his head yet again, this time her look was serious and she said,

"I want something for you to remember me by." Harry had no idea what she was talking about, until she reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it. Harry wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn't. For so long, he has waited for her to kiss him, hold him, and now she wanted this. It seemed immature to him, but he wanted it too. Ginny was not sure how Harry would react once again, but she knew what she wanted and now was the time. Ginny pulled Harry's shirt off and placed her hands on his chest.

"Make love to me Harry." Harry's first reaction was calm and slow. His hands ran down her side until it was the bottom of that shirt, and he lifted it, never taking his eyes off of hers. Ginny undid her bra clasp and Harry pulled the straps down her arms and threw it lightly on the floor. Ginny's grabbed Harry's hand and placed it slightly above her pale breast.

"You make it beat, see." Ginny's freckled skin made a contrast between Harry's tanned hands. Harry kissed her once more, while Ginny's undid Harry's short. In no time at all, the only remaining item between the two of them was Harry's glasses. Ginny placed her hands on the side of his face, and picked his glasses off his face. Although he could not see her perfectly, her beauty radiated off of her, and he followed the familiar curves and movements of her body. Yet again he followed the line of her collarbone with his kisses, and she arced her body.

"I love you Harry."

"I have always loved you Ginny. I always have and I always will."

**The sun hit Harry's eyes** as the morning mist floated through the open window. His body should have shivered, but it didn't. Ginny's body seemed so fragile in his arms, and she breathed into his chest. Her freckles shown in the sunlight, just as he remembered. Her heart beat was nothing like last night, but it was calm and slow. His grip tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head lightly. Ginny felt Harry's breathe on her head as he kissed her.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny brought her head up, and kissed Harry's lips with all the strength she could muster.

"Good Morning how was your sleep?"

"With you here, it was great." Ginny smiled, and kissed Harry once more. She intertwined his legs with hers, and pulled in closer to him.

"I love you."


End file.
